Circumstances
by Cerulean's Skies
Summary: Seiko goes back to their classroom after realizing she left her book only to find that she wasn't alone. ( LEMON) PWP


**WARNING: SMUT**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY NOR ITS CHARACTERS.**

" Dammit, I left my book back at the classroom," Seiko muttered under her breath after trying to find her chemistry book, realizing she left it back at the classroom.

" Naomi, you go ahead. I'll head back to the classroom and get my book," She informed her buxom friend.

" Okay, take care!" Naomi waved at her friend as she walked out of the school building.

Seiko quickly jogged over to their classroom which was located at the second floor of the building. Her footsteps echoed through the hall as she passed classroom after classroom.

Finally, she arrived at their classroom. But it looks like she wasn't alone...

* * *

Morishige was browsing over the pictures of Mayu that he had, mostly stolen pictures, after making sure no one was there and he was all alone. He doesn't want anyone knowing he had a crush on the cute brunette.

" Wow, you really got it bad."

He was startled by the voice and quickly turned his head to come face to face with Seiko. They were so close their noses touched and they almost kissed. Morishige instantly jumped back.

" What the heck, Shinohara?!"

" Whoa, calm down, Morishige-kun. I just came to get my book when I noticed you drooling over something right there. I thought it was porn but well..." Seiko smirked," I always knew you had something for Mayu-chan. Sweet, innocent Mayu-chan."

Morishige composed himself, pushing back his glasses," Says the girl who fantasizes about her bestfriend and keeps touching her. Atleast I'm not bisexual."

Seiko grinned dangerously," Oh? And I suppose you don't fantasize about Mayu-chan as well? About you kissing her passionately? Touching those beautiful mounds of hers. Taking her up against the wall. Thrusting while she moans and cries out 'Shige-nii! Shige-nii~ That feels good~ Nghhh... Go harder! FAS-"

Before she could finish she found her back against the wall, Morishige trapping her with his hands against the wall.

" Never speak of Mayu like that ever again!" He growled. His face was dangerously close to hers.

And she had this weird feeling that she should kiss him.

So she did.

Morishige was stunned and just froze. Seiko kept kissing him, demanding for some kind of reaction. He'd never admit it but all that talking about screwing with Mayu actually made him horny. So without talking - with the help of his libido- he kissed Seiko back and a moan slipped past Seiko's lips, making him get even more aroused than he already is.

Seiko moaned as he deepened the kiss, tilting his head and licking Seiko's lower lip. Her moan made her mouth open slightly. He took this chance to shove his tongue in for a french kiss.

After some minutes they had to part to catch their breath.

" Wow, I never knew you were a good kisser," Seiko panted.

" Shut up," Morishige pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. A hand traveled up her shirt to grope on her left bossom. Seiko moaned louder.

" Ahhh~ Morishige... My place now," Seiko said between moans.

" My, someone's excited," He smirked.

* * *

Morishige and Seiko quickly went to Seiko's house since she claimed that her parents were out of town and won't be back till next week.

Even when making their way to Seiko's room they still had their hands on each other.

Their hands trailed along each others' body as they snatched each others' clothing till they were fully naked.

He rested his head on the side of her neck, his mouth nibbling on her heated flesh. A strangled moan escaped her lips as her hands flew to his hair, running through his messy blue hair.

" Fuck!" Seiko was a moaning and panting mess right now.

He latched himself on her breast and nibbled on the mold of her globe. Seiko moaned louder, grinding her hips against Morishige, pulling his hair," Morishige, I... I want you."

They fell on the bed as Seiko wrapped her legs around his waist.

" What do you want?" Morishige said in husky voice, rubbing the tip of his cock against her wet entrance.

" I want you to fuck me," She gripped his shoulders, pushing him to her , wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, thus making him slid inside her.

Seiko threw her head back and moaned loudly.

Morishige groaned," Fuck. You're so tight!"

" And you, Morishige, are just too big," Seiko thrust her hips upward, moaning.

He gave her a few seconds to get used to his size before moving. She was so tight, hot and wet around him, as if begging him to pull back and slam into her again and again. Morishige pulled out slowly until the tip was left and thrusted back inside of her earning a high pitched moan from the brunette. "You feel so good." He slid in and out, taking things slowly.

Everytime he pulled out, her walls tightened and gripped him like a vice, silky glove. Everytime he buried himself to the hilt, she moaned for him as her pussy became wetter and wetter with every stroke.

They battled, their bodies pressed together and meeting in the most primal way.

" Harder!" Seiko moaned.

He grunted, obliging her request, thrusting a bit harder and she almost cried out, the sounds she made muffled by his own mouth. Her body felt so hot, his own even more so.

He dug his fingers into her hips as he slammed into her in a fast rhythm, keeping good control of his own body even in the insane speed and strength he was using.

"I'm cumming!" Her orgasm quickly built, making her scream in pleasure as she felt her juices push against his invading manhood. Her walls crushed around him tightly.

" Morishiiiiiiiiige!"

He began to grunt as his climax was near. He groaned as he came after she did. As he began to fill her, he continued thrusting his hips into her, riding out his orgasm until he exhausted himself. The white substance, leaked from her legs.

Light kisses were placed upon the brunette's supple skin as the bluenette made his way towards her dripping core. Teasingly, Morishige flicked his tongue against her clit, feeling the brunette respond, he continued with his ministrations. His tongue lapping at the bundle of flesh as his index finger made its way into her velvety walls.

Seiko arched her back as he pleasured her with his sinful tongue and his skillful fingers. A gasp left her lips as Morishige wrapped his lips around her clit and started to suck on it like a starving babe. His fingers pumping religiously in and out of her slick walls, she responded by bucking against his fingers, wanting more of his touch to soothe the ache she was feeling down below.

" Morishige" hearing her moan out his name was too much for him.

Seiko arched her back as she cried out his name the moment the heat within the pit of her stomach was too much for her to handle and came again. Morishige pulled out his fingers and noticed how much cum was on them and smirked.

The panting girl looked through half-lidded eyes and saw what Morishige was doing.

He was licking her nectar off of his fingers with such sexuality. It felt like forever for him to finish cleaning of his fingers, but he wanted to savor his little victory.

He lied next to her, panting just like her.

She wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled on to his neck.

" We should do this sometimes," Morishige said, after he overcame his high.

" Right, we should. But..." And the next thing he knew she was already stradling him," While we're at it. Round two?" She smiled deviously.

" Sure."


End file.
